


Cinco minutos

by Kikinu



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eso es lo que tarda en rendirse. Cinco. Putos. Minutos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinco minutos

Eso es lo que tarda en rendirse. Cinco. Putos. Minutos.

Minuto 0.00

-Follemos- Dice Hamada, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro

-¿Disculpa?- Pregunta Izumi, alzando una ceja, esperando transmitir su mensaje bien. Ni en tus sueños más húmedos.

-Follemos. Aquí. Ahora. Mis padres salieron. Follemos- Repite Hamada acercándose lentamente a la cama

-No-

Minuto 0.31

Hamada se sienta junto a él en la cama y le saca el libro que el menor está leyendo. El de ojos azules lo mira molesto.

-Escúchame una cosa, sempai- La palabra tiene un efecto inmediato, Hamada frunce el seño- No voy a follar contigo. Ni aquí, ni ahora, ni nunca en ningún lugar-

-Pero nos besamos. Y te gusta que nos besemos- Y como reafirmando sus palabras, enlaza sus manos tras el cuello del de pecas y lo atrae hacia si, para luego besarlo profundo (esos besos que a Izumi –aunque nunca lo admita- le encantan. Mucha lengua, mucha saliba y un poco de dientes). Al separarse tienen los labios rojos.

-No significa nada. No voy a follar contigo-

Minuto 1.03

-¡¿Qué mierda haces?!- Le grita Izumi, al sentir como el rubio lo tira de espaldas sobre la cama- ¡Hamada pervertido, suéltame! ¡Te dije que no quiero follar contigo! ¡Si me obligas será violación y te demandaré y te pudrirás en la cárcel jodido imbécil!-

-No te preocupes Kousuke-chan, no voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras- Y vuelve a besarlo. Más saliva. Más lengua. Más humedad- Pero créeme, querrás-

-¡Que no voy a follar contigo! ¡¿Estás sordo o qué?! ¡Yo sabía que eras imbécil, pero lo de tu sordera podría explicar mucho!- Chilla, casi contra sus labios. Hamada ríe bajito e Izumi solo quiere golpearlo (de ser posible, con un bate).

Minuto 1.49

Los besos hacen que finalmente se calle porque… bueno, una cosa es no querer follar y otra muy distinta es no querer recibir esos besos que lo dejan en las nubes.

Entonces Hamada, que hasta ese momento sujeta sus muñecas contra la cama, agarra con una mano ambas muñecas y con la otra comienza a acariciar el cuello del chico, presionando por momentos con el pulgar sobre la yugular. Izumi jadea dentro del beso.

-¿Me decías?- Pregunta Hamada

-Cállate. Y no… no voy a… follar… contigo- Responde entre besos el menor

Minuto 2.10

Hamada deja sus labios y comienza a besarle el cuello. La mano que antes estaba allí, ahora comienza a acariciarle el pecho sobre la ropa.

El rubio va de los labios de Izumi a la mandíbula, para luego pasar al cuello, dejando un rastro de besos húmedos por el camino. Lame sobre la yugular del ojiazul y este está seguro de que el animador tiene un fetiche con esa zona (aunque no es como si le molestara).

Hamada vuelve a subir por el cuello lamiendo, mordisqueando y besando, pero esta vez en dirección a una de las orejas. Atrapa con cuidado entre sus dientes el lóbulo de esta y comienza a lamerlo, a morderlo suavemente y Kousuke no puede reprimir los electrizantes y deliciosos escalofríos que recorren su espina dorsal. Hamada sopla despacio dentro de su oreja e Izumi deja escapar un jadeo.

-Encontramos un punto sensible- Y el susurro bien pegado a su oído es exquisito

-Aún así no vamos a follar- Dice, no sin dificultades, porque la voz le sale entrecortada

Minuto 2.52

-Realmente me encantas- Susurra Hamada contra sus labios, mientras introduce la mano libre bajo la remera de Kousuke, acariciando suavemente el bajo vientre del muchacho

-Mierda… Youshiro… mierda- Dice entre suspiros, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Entonces el rubio suelta sus muñecas y deja de acariciarlo. Esta por reprochar, cuando abre los ojos y ve como Hamada quitarse la camisa del colegio. La garganta se le seca.

-No voy a follar- Le recuerda

-Tengo calor. Hace calor. Por eso me quité la camisa- Explica, para luego meter ambas manos bajo la remera del otro

-Bien, porque no vamos a follar-

Minuto 3.14

Al final, Youshiro también le quita su remera, para descender los besos del cuello al pecho. Desciende lentamente por su torso, regando besos por aquí y por allá y por todos lados. Kousuke pega un respigo al sentir como la húmeda lengua del rubio se introduce en su ombligo.

Jodido. Hamada. De. Mierda.

Deja el ombligo y con la punta de la lengua recorre el trecho restante al borde del pantalón. Besa y lame la delgada línea donde termina el pantalón y comienza la piel. Izumi tiene que morderse la mano para no dejar salir el gemido que puja desde su garganta. En lugar de eso, le sale un sonido muy parecido a un sollozo, que hace que Hamada levante la cabeza y le sonría divertido.

-No… vamos a… pfff… follar- Dice muy dificultosamente, ya que tiene la respiración muy agitada

Minuto 3.56

Entonces el rubio vuelve a subir y a apoderarse de sus labios. Es ahí cuando se da cuenta que tiene las piernas abiertas (de una forma muy obscena, cabe aclarar para su vergüenza), con el cuerpo de Hamada entre ellas. Intenta cerrarlas, pero al no poder, decide que lo mejor es agarrarse con ellas a la cintura del animador.

Youshiro ríe en el beso que se están dando al percibir el movimiento de su compañero. Las manos del rubio recorren su torso con descaro y Kousuke no puede dejar de estremecerse. Hamada vuelve a reír.

-Cállate… imbé-hee… imbécil… esto no… no significa-haa-haa… nada. No v-vamos… a… a folla-haa-haa-ar- Dice, con un par de gemiditos colándose entre sus palabras.

Minuto 4.27

El rubio lo aprieta contra el colchón y comienza a mover sus caderas. No es hasta que siente la fricción de la entrepierna de Hamada contra la suya que nota que ambos están excitados. Mierda, el maldito de Youshiro se la ha puesto dura.

Y entonces el rubio desliza una de sus manos hacia las caderas de ambos y comienza a acariciar sobre la ropa (sin jamás dejar de mover su puta cadera) la polla de Izumi, el cual está seguro que esos puntos blancos que ve son estrellas.

-Jo-hoo-haaa… jodido perv-ver-pervertid-do-hoo-hoo… haaa… de mie-heee-hee-erda. N-no… argh… voy a follar… contig-hoo-hooo- Y lo son más los gemidos que salen de sus bocas que las palabras

Minuto 4.55

No sabe cuanto más va a resistir. Mierda. Jodermierdaputa. La fricción se siente tan bien. La mano de Hamada sobre su entrepierna cubierta se sienta tan jodidamente bien. La otra mano del chico acariciándole todo el torso se siente tan endemoniadamente bien. Sus bocas con toda la saliva y toda la lengua y todos los dientes se siente tan jodida y endemoniadamente bien. Todo se sentía tan… tan… mierdaputajodidoHamada bien.

Minuto 5.00

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Fóllame, fóllame! ¡Por favor, fóllame!- Grita… no, gime, convulsionándose de placer  
Apenas termina de hablar sus pantalones vuelan por los aires, seguidos de los de Hamada, el cual, de repente, tiene un frasquito (cuyo contenido intuye, lo cual le hace pensar que el jodido Hamada tenía todo planeado) en sus manos.

Jodido Yoshirou.


End file.
